Entre tormentas
by kolee2405
Summary: Despues de que Kory abandona a Dick junto con su pequeña hija Mar'i comienzan las aventuras de estos dos. Dick firma el divorcio, Damian llega a vivir con ellos, una titan se une a la familia siendo quien le de estabilidad a estos tres, las cosas se complicaran mientras Mar'i la hija de Dick va creciendo junto con los sentimientos de Damian hacia ella.
1. La ruptura

_Los personajes son de DC comics yo solo los uso por diversión sin embargo la historia es originalmente mía, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia._

••••••••••

Dick Grayson el super heroe mas odiado por los villanos, asediado por las chicas pero el que fue atrapado por una de las super heroínas mas hermosas y a la cual habia desposado hace mas de 4 años. Llegaba a su casa despues de una misión que le llevo varios días.

Entro a su casa mientras la noche se caia afuera, una fuerte tormenta azotaba Gotham pero al llegar a su recamara la escena lo dejo sin palabras.

Kory estaba empacando sus cosas no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo ella solo ignoraba su prescencia.

\- ¿A donde vas? - pregunta un Richard confundido

\- Es obvio no lo ves. Te dejo - dijo Kory quien seguía guardando su ropa.

\- No te atrevas a irte Kory ¿Que pasara con nuestra hija?

\- Ya estoy harta de esta vida contigo.

\- De que te quejas tienes todo. Y ahora tenemos una hija no puedes simplemente irte así como así.

\- Quieres saber porque me voy - la peli roja termina de empacar sus cosas.

\- Porque? - le dijo firme el peli negro.

\- Por dos razones muy importantes; la primera estoy embarazada de nuevo.

\- Entonces ¿Porque te vas? Si estamos esperando un hijo, otro pequeño.

\- Este hijo no es tuyo - toca su vientre - Llevo meses saliendo con alguien mas.

\- Que!! ¿Me... me has estado... engañando?

\- ... - se rie - Y te dices ser un buen detective. Hace mucho que deje de amarte Dick así que me voy.

\- Entonces lárgate!!! No quiero saber nada de ti y tampoco sabras nada de tu hija - Dick la toma con fuerza del brazo - Y si vuelves o te veo cerca de esta casa te matare Kory juro por mi vida que te matare - le hizo la advertencia a la madre de su hija mientras derramaba sus lagrimas.

\- Bien no te preocupes, no sabrás nada de mi. Y por nuestra hija no te preocupes nunca los buscare - la joven salio azotando la puerta.

\- **_MALDITA!!!_** \- el peli negro cayo de rodillas - _Maldita!...Maldita_! - repetía mientras golpeaba el piso

Unas pequeñas pisadas llegan hasta donde Dick estaba.

\- Papi ¿por que lloras? - pregunto la niña de la pijama de conejitos quien abrazaba a un oso de felpa.

\- Por... por nada cariño - le dice Dick mientras se limpiaba la cara - tuve una pesadilla y ... tuve miedo eso es todo.

\- Y mi mami donde esta? - la niña comenzó a buscar en la habitación - mami donde estas? Mami... mami estas en el baño?

\- Emmm... tu mami - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - se fue a una misión hija ... no vendrá por un tiempo.

\- Yo quiero ir con mi mami - salió corriendo de la habitación - mami esperame.

\- No hija, no - Dick la abraza - mami dijo... dijo que volveria pronto. Pronto vendrá cariño, si? Quedate con papá no te vayas.

\- Yo quiero ir con mi mami - comienza a llorar - Mami no me dejes - las lagrimas de la pequeña resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Ella vendrá pronto hija lo prometo - con cada promesa se le estrujaba mas el corazón a Dick - pero por ahora vayamos a dormir - la carga.

\- Yo quiero ir con mi mami - lloraba mientras abrazaba a su osito de felpa.

\- Por favor cariño - el acariciaba el cabello negro de la niña - vamos a dormir.

\- Papi, mi mami se fue porque no me porto bien? - le dice mientras sorbe su nariz.

\- No cariño, tenia una misión pero volverá pronto cuando ella termine con los malos.

\- Y quien me va a llevar a la escuela? Y quien me dara mi cereal?

\- Yo lo hare, yo hare todo mi amor hasta que ella regrese lo prometo - besa las mejillas humedas de la niña - siempre estare a tu lado

\- Tengo miedo - se aferra a su padre cuando oye un relámpago el cual hace que se estremezca la niña - papi me cantas una canción

\- Si mi amor - sonríe y comienza a cantar - siempre te protegeré hija mia.

La niña comenzó a dormirse y Dick la abraza con cuidado cuando tocan a la puerta

\- Quien será? - va hacia la puerta con Mar'i dormida.

Tocan nuevamente, cuando Dick abre.

\- Si

Se queda estatico al verla ahí de pie en su puerta.

Es un capítulo corto la historia esta planeada a largo plazo asi que habra de todo un poco, peleas, llanto, lemmon y pues espero sus comentarios.


	2. Comenzar de nuevo

**_Los personajes son de DC comics yo solo los uso por diversión sin embargo la historia es originalmente mía y de mi colega Damian que sin su ayuda esta locura de historia no seria posible._**

Dick se quedo estatico al ver a su amiga ahí de pie en su puerta.

\- Lo lamento tanto Dick. Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante - el pelinegro estaba sorprendido por la visita de Rachel - solo dejo a Mar'i en su habitación.

Dick entro y dejo a la pequeña arropada con su oso de felpa para regresar con la hechicera

\- Te enteraste?

\- Si, la conexión lo olvidas - la hechicera miraba por la ventana.

\- ... - la abraza buscando consuelo en su amiga - Que hice mal Raven?

\- Nada, tal vez le diste todo y ella se aburrió de eso o quizás ya no te amaba - la peli violeta sono cruel pero lo dijo.

\- Quiero olvidarla... No quiero saber mas de ella ayudame - se veía tan patético pidiendo ayuda.

\- Tu sabes de mis sentimientos hacia a ti - sabia que no era el momento pero tenia que decirlo - no te estoy pidiendo nada solo dejame estar contigo, quiero ayudarte con Mar'i, estar a su lado.

\- Y Garfield? Que tal que regresa del Congo - dijo Dick algo atontado.

El chico se habia ido hace 7 años con la esperanza de encontrar una cura a su caso dejándola sola en la ciudad.

\- Lo nuestro ya no esta bien - suspira la hechicera - esta tan sumergido en su viaje que esta relación no va mas alla

\- Estas segura? - el peli negro la miró a los ojos.

\- Tan segura como lo que siento por ti - Rachel bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- No lo hagas - Dick le levanta del mentón y luego la besa dulcemente.

\- No es el momento apropiado - trata de resistirse al dulce sabor de los labios de Dick - al menos no quiero que sea así.

\- De acuerdo. Pero podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Si dime, en que te puedo ayudar - acomoda su cabello para distraerse un poco de lo que sucedió hace un momento.

\- Puedes bloquear los recuerdos de Mar'i ... sobre Starfire.

\- Estas seguro de esto? - la peli violeta lo mira un poco incrédula ante la petición del chico - lo puedo hacer pero tarde o temprano ella sabra la verdad.

\- Asumire la culpa si lo averigua... pero de momento no quiero que sufra, por favor Rachel.

\- Bien lo hare llevame a la habitación de la niña pero hay una cosa mas.

\- Que es?

\- Deberas deshacerte de las fotos que tengas con Kory, si la niña encuentra alguna comenzara a preguntar y puede descubrir la verdad - la chica dudo nuevamente en hacer aquello - Bueno quizas en un futuro... si es que me das la oportunidad de estar a tu lado podamos explicarle lo que sucedio, solo digo no pretendo ocupar el lugar de Kory nunca lo haría... solo dejame estar contigo, ser parte de esto.

\- Estare feliz de que seas tu quien comparta esos momentos conmigo y con mi hija - la miro a esas dos amatistas que tanto lo cautivaban - tirare todo lo que tenga que ver con Kory, te prometo que nada quedara de ella.

\- Entonces vayamos con la niña.

\- Aquí es su habitación - Dick abrio la puerta y la invito a pasar al dormitorio.

Mar'i dormía tranquilamente.

\- Luce tan tranquila - Rachel acaricia el cabello de la niña mientras recita su mantra - **_azarath metrion zinthos_** es pequeña y los pocos recuerdos que tiene ya fueron borrados, ahora solo sabe que existes tu en su vida.

La pequeña suspiro y la gotica beso la cabeza de Mar'i

\- Descansa hermosa niña mañana cuando despiertes será un nuevo dia.

\- Te gustaría quedarte esta noche? No quiero estar solo - el pelinegro rasco su cabeza.

\- Si, me gustaría quedarme - lo abraza como alguna vez lo habia hecho cuando compartían techo en la torre - y recuerda nunca mas estaras solo.

\- Gracias - la abraza con mas fuerza aferrándose a ese diminuto cuerpo - gracias por todo - derramo algunas lagrimas con su leal amiga.

A la mañana siguiente aun con las ropas del dia anterior Dick dormía profundamente con Rachel sobre su pecho. Pero una pequeña hambrienta entra a la habitación.

\- Papi - lo sacude - tengo hambre.

\- He? - abre los ojos y la ve ahí a su lado a la razón de seguir viviendo y al otro lado estaba la mujer que no pedia nada a cambio mas que formar parte de ellos

\- Buenos días hija.

\- Tengo hambre papi y mi osito también - le muestra al amigo afelpado.

\- Si quieres les hago de desayunar a ti y a tu osito - le dijo una adormilada Rachel.

\- Siii...!!! - salio corriendo de la habitación.

\- Pensé que preguntaría que haces aquí - Dick sonrio y la abrazo mas contra él - Pero no te preocupes yo cocinare, quieres algo en especial?

\- Debo decir que yo también pensé que lo preguntaría - se acomoda su pelo violáceo pensando en que desayunar - unos huevos florentinos esos que solias hacerme cuando estábamos en la torre.

\- Bien ya se están cocinando - se pone de pie para irse a la cocina despues.

Mientras cocina llega nuevamente aquel pedacito que daba alegría al corazón de Dick, toma asiento en la mesa del comedor junto con su oso.

\- Papi, tu novia va a vivir con nosotros.

\- Preguntale si ellaquiere - el pelinegro se reia de lo perspicaz que era su hija - a ti te gustaría?

\- Si, es muy linda - se come un trozo de manzana que su padre le habia puesto en la mesa - y nos quiere? o a ti no te gusta papi?

\- Claro - se rie como hace mucho no lo hacia - pero preguntale tu, yo se que ella te quiere mucho.

\- De que hablan ustedes dos - entra Rachel a la cocina para hacerle cosquillas a Mar'i.

\- Ya ... - se rie la niña - te voy a decir.

La peli violeta deja de hacerle cosquillas para escucharla.

\- Te quieres quedar con mi papi y conmigo - dijo la pequeña Mar'i.

Dick solo escucha atento a la respuesta de la chica quien estaba callada.

\- No me quieres verdad? Por eso no te quieres quedar.

\- Claro que no hermosa, yo te quiero mucho a ti y a tu papi pero no pensé que querías que me quedara.

\- Si quedate, mi papi es feliz contigo.

\- Tu decides Rachel - le dijo el pelinegro mientras le servia el desayuno a ambas - huevos florentinos para Rachel y Waffles para Mar'i.

\- Waffles!!! - grito eufórica la menor.

\- Me quedare contigo princesa y con tu papá, te gusta la idea?

\- Si me gusta - se gira a ver a su padre - la oiste papi se quedara.

\- Me encanataria oir eso - le dijo algo coqueto mientras tomaba algo de café.

\- Me quedare contigo - la chica se sonrojo como tomate al ver a Dick.

\- Y dormiras con mi papi?

\- Princesa come o se enfriaran - apresuro a decir el pelinegro.

\- Si papi.

\- Eso significa que tendre que mudar mis cosa aquí - espeto Rachel al ver la magnitud de las cosas.

\- Quieres ayuda? - cuestiono Dick.

\- Solo serán algunas cuantas cosas libros y ropa.

\- Claro acabando de desayunar iremos por lo que necesitas.

\- Bien entonces vamos terminando el desayuno - sonrío Rachel y comenzo a comer.

_Continuara..._


	3. Encuentros inesperados

Hola nuevamente, les traigo otro capitulo en esta ocasion sera algo grande espero que les guste. La historia es originalmente mía y de mi colega Damian que sin su ayuda esta locura no seria posible y que conforme vaya avanzando se ira tornando mas heavy.

Los personajes son de DC comics yo solo los uso por diversión sin embargo, espero sus comentarios y sus estrellitas para saber si les gusta la historia.

La pequeña niña estaba eufórica por la noticia, en su cara habia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos a salir los tres papi.

-Así es cariño – Dick les sirve un poco de té a la chica gotica, jugo a la niña y un poco de café para el.

-Gracias Dick – le sonríe.

-Y mi osito puede venir?

-Claro que si hermosa.

-Comamos familia - el pelinegro las mira y sonríe – Despues arreglamos ese asunto.

-Si – se sorprende al escuchar a Dick decir familia, entre labios le dice - te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – le responde a la chica la cual se sonroja

-Rae porque te pusiste roja – se lleva a la boca un trozo de waffle.

-Hmmm... por nada cariño...

Despues del desayuno

-Ya están listas chicas se hace tarde – miraba su reloj impaciente.

-Te gusta mi vestido papi? – llega la niña junto con Rachel – Rae me lo escogió.

-Quería ponerse todo el guardaropa – la gotica se encoge de hombros.

-Verdad que Rae luce bonita papi? – Mar'i toma la mano de cada uno.

-Las dos se ven hermosas.

Llegan al departamento donde vivia anteriormente para sacar las cosas de Rachel y luego de horas de empacar lo necesario salen solo con algunas cajas.

-Bien, que mas subimos al auto? – el peli negro deja la caja que traia con las demás.

-Creo que ya es todo, digo solo son libros y algo de ropa sabes que no tengo mas.

-Rae tienes el cuento de los ositos?

-No, pero habia un cuento que les gustaba a unos niños que cuide hace mucho.

-Creo que los recuerdo, han crecido bastante – el joven cierra la cajuela.

-Si, esos niños que me enviaste a cuidar, lo recuerdas?

-Si y valio la pena.

-Como que valio la pena? – se sonroja por el comentario de este.

-Cambiaste no creas que no lo note, esa misión te cambio – Dick rozo el rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano.

-Bueno esos niños son... algo especiales para mi ahora, antes te habia odiado por mandarme con ellos pero te lo agradezco mucho.

-De nada Rachel – le regala una sonrisa.

-Vamos Mar'i sube al auto.

-Si Rae – le dice casi sin aire mientras jala una mochila con algunos libros – ya voy

-Dejame ayudarte cariño.

Su padre le ayuda a subir la mochila y luego sube a la niña al auto.

-Dick crees que mis cosas ocupen mucho lugar en tu casa?

-No te preocupes por eso – sube al auto y comienza conducir – en mi habitación caben sin problema.

-Gracias de verdad – miraba a la niña por el retrovisor.

-Bien vayamos a casa.

Durante el transcurso de camino Rachel va cantando con Mar'i una canción que se oye en la radio y mientras Dick va conduciendo un mensaje llego a su móvil, eso lo desconcertó un poco al ver el remitente sabia que eso era malo que ya se habia enterado de lo sucedido.

**"_Ya me entere de lo que sucedio con Starfire en parte me alegro que se fuera de tu casa pero hablaremos de eso aqui asi que preséntate en la mansion con la niña hay una noticia que debo darles."_**

-Bien chicas tendremos que desviarnos un poco.

-Sucede algo malo?

-No lo se aun y no se que quiera – ve a Rachel y luego a la pequeña – cielo iremos a casa del abuelo.

-Vamos a ir con mi abuelito – la menor estaba emocionada al ver a su padre asentir con la cabeza – Vamos a ir con mi abuelito.

-Quieres... quieres que te acompañe? – Rachel tenia miedo de que Batman la rechazara si ya lo habia hecho una vez porque no lo haría en una segunda ocasión.

-Necesito que me acompañes para explicarles todo y no haya malos entendidos.

-De acuerdo estoy contigo recuérdalo – pone su mano sobre la de el – Mar'i te portaras bien con tu abuelito y nada de travesuras a Alfred.

-Si Raerae – sonrio feliz la niña.

-Raerae? – el peli negro se rie al recordar que ella odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-Cual es la gracia? – la chica lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Tranquila amor – levanta las manos para defenderse – solo que hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre.

-Si lo se, desde que Garfield se fue nadie me habia llamado así pero eso no significa que tu lo puedas hacer – mira a la niña – ella si puede pero tu no.

-Ok acepto esa condición.

Ambos rien mientras cambia el rumbo a Gotham. Sin embargo una hora y media de camino y un jugo de manzana despues.

-Papi necesito ir a la pis.

-De acuerdo primera parada al baño – detiene el auto en una gasolineria – Amor podrías llevarla al baño de mujeres.

-Claro ven vamos cariño – toma de la mano a la pequeña.

-Pero apurate Raerae

La niña lleva a rastras al baño a Rachel y mientras la espera una llamada entra a su móvil.

-Un numero desconocido que extraño – la peli violeta toma la llamada – Bueno...

-_Hola amiga_

-Donde estas?

-_Con el hombre que amo donde mas_.

-Que no piensas en tu hija en Dick ellos te aman te necesitan.

-Estoy embarazada Rachel

-Es de el? – temiendo que dijera que era de Dick.

-No es de mi esposo si eso te preocupa pero si es del hombre que amo esta muy contento por la noticia y mi hija como esta?

-Es una niña como quieres que este – se oye que jala la cadena y la niña sale del baño – me tengo que ir.

-Cuidalos por mi.

-Adiós Kory

-Hey les traje frituras para el camino, que tal todo?

Rachel subió a la niña al auto y luego subio ella. Enojada era poco estaba furiosa por la desfachatez de Kory, como era posible que una madre abandonara a su hija así por un hombre. Trato de fingir que no sucedia nada ni que tampoco recibió esa llamada que solo hizo sacarla de sus cabales.

-Ya vamos a ver a mi abuelo – preguntaba la niña mientras comia algunas de las frituras que trajo su padre.

-Necia y ansiosa como su padre – Rachel le regala una sonrisa a Dick.

Lo que duro el camino de la gasolinera a la mansión transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Mar'i estaba comiendo chocolates junto a su felpa y ellos simplemente se regalaban sonrisas y suspiros de vez en cuando provocándole unos cuantos rubores a la peli violeta. Hasta que ingresaron y dieron la vuelta en la gran fuente de la entrada dejando estacionado el auto.

-Bien – suspiro – aquí estamos

-Abuelo – bajo corriendo del auto para tocar el timbre – Abuelo soy yo Mar'i – grito con todo lo que tenia hasta que la puerta se abrio.

-Señorita Mar'i – dijo el mayordomo mientras alzaba a la menor.

-Hola Alfred – Dick bajo del auto acompañado de Rachel.

-Amo Dick un gusto en saludarlo – el mayordono miro a raven – Buenas tardes señorita raven o prefiere Rachel?

-Rachel esta bien Alfred – le tiende la mano a modo de saludo.

-Ella es la novia de mi papi tio Alfred.

-Joven Dick es eso cierto?

-Cariño lleva a Mar'i adentro hablare con Alfred.

-El joven Tim y Jason también están aquí.

-Ven Mar'i – toma a la niña en brazos – Vayamos a ver a tus tios.

-El tio Jason y el tio Tim están aquí?

Entraron ambas chicas dejando solo a Dick y a Alfred.

-Algo que debamos saber? – pregunto directamente el mayordomo.

-Kory me abandono... Y me dejo a Mar'i

-Pero que inesperado - respondio con sarcasmo el mayordomo.

-Y ella no recuerda nada de su mamá, Rachel me ayudo.

-Era conveniente?

-Estuvo llorando cuando supo que se fue, no sabia que mas hacer.

-Hizo lo correcto joven Dick ahora la niña luce mas feliz.

-Gracias Al, hablare con mi padre y el resto de la familia sobre esto.

La pequeña estaba sentada en el regazo de Jason el hombre menos amoroso que hubiese en la familia Wayne, el hombre descansaba en uno de los enormes sillones que habia en el living analizando porque estaba la peli violeta con su sobrina en vez de Kory.

-Tio Jason me enseñas a pelear – le presionaba con cariño las mejillas, mientras que Rachel le hacia señas de que no se le ocurriera siquiera intentarlo.

-Mejor dile a tu mamá que te enseñe – intentando quitarse a la menor de encima.

-Amo Jason podría ayudarme con algo en el comedor por favor - interfirió Alfred

-Claro vamos – le entrego la niña a Tim para despues seguirlo.

-A mi mamá? ... pero yo no se si tengo una mamá – Mar'i se puso triste y de inmediato comienzan a resbalar las lagrimas por la pequeñas mejillas de la niña, se levanta y va con raven a que la consuele.

-Claro que tienes una – la pelivioleta acaricia gentilmente el cabello de la niña - Ella no esta aquí, pero aun asi me tienes a mi, si tu quieres yo sere tu amiga – la mece en su regazo – ya no llores.

-Pero que paso con... - unas manos cubren la boca de Tim.

-Quieres ir al jardín a jugar un ratito? – la peli violeta limpia las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-No quiero.

-Entonces no te contare el cuento de los tres ositos.

-Si rae-rae cuéntamelo - Mar'i se limpia con su mano.

-Entonces vamos al jardín.

La pone en el piso y la toma de la mano para salir al enorme jardín de la mansión, mientras en la cocina se llevaba una asamblea notificando lo sucedido hace unas horas.

-Entonces... Kory se fue, hija de ...

-Amo Jason le recuerdo que aun así es la madre de la señorita Mar'i así que compórtese.

-Lo siento mucho Dick – el bicolor entendio un poco el porque Rachel estaba con ellos.

-Descuiden, todo esta siendo algo mas pasajero desde que Rachel llego – un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Dick el cual quiso esconder de sus hermanos – alguien de ustedes sabe porque nos cito Bruce?

-Pues tiene que ver con un niño

-Esta en el jardín el hijo... - Jason guardo silencio al ver a Alfred – No es agradable eso es todo lo que dire.

* * *

En el amplio jardín una chica gotica y una niña estaban sentadas jugando mientras que un niño las observaba de la altura de una de las bastas copas de los arboles.

-Quien es el Rae? – le indica la dirección donde estaba el niño misterioso

-... - el chico solo las mira y sube mas alto al árbol.

-Puedo jugar con él, Rae?

-Supongo que si – la chica mira al niño y luego a ella – anda ve – la suelta para que vaya con el misterioso niño.

-Hola, quieres jugar conmigo? – Mar'i lo mira desde abajo del árbol de donde estaba.

-... - la ve y sube mas alto.

-Oye niño te hablo - Mar'i no se daba por vencida.

Rachel mira al niño y luego a Mar'i

-... - el misterioso niño da un salto acrobático y aterriza detrás de Rachel – dejame tranquilo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa solo es una niña que quiere jugar.

La niña se queda solita bajo el árbol.

-No tengo tiempo para niñerías – les dijo para luego entrar a la mansión.

-Niño malcriado – dijo Rachel.

Cuando vio a la pequeña nuevamente la ve jugar con una ardilla.

* * *

En el interior de la mansion Wayne

El niño ingreso y los tres hijos adoptivos lo miraron fijamente.

– Que?

-Quien eres tu? - pregunto Dick.

-El es ... Damian Wayne hijo de sangre del señor Bruce.

-Que!!! – expreso un sorprendido Dick Grayson.

-Pensamos lo mismo cuando lo supimos - atajo a decir Tim.

-Exacto – atino a decir el rebelde de los tres.

El supuesto heredero subio a su habitacion a empacar.

* * *

En el jardin

El peli negro no podía creer lo que lo dijeron despues de saber que tenia un hermano así que salio a el encuentro de sus dos chicas, por un momento la imagen le llego al corazón y se olvido de la mala noticia que les dio su padre minutos antes.

-Ven ardillita – Mar'i la siguió hasta su nido – no quieres jugar conmigo?

\- Cielos esto... - Dick llego con Rachel – esto será malo.

-Sucedió algo malo? - cuestiono la chica al verlo tan consternado.

-Tengo un hermano... y ... acaba de entrar se llama Damian Wayne

-El mocoso grosero que ignoro a Mar'i – la peli violeta miro a la niña y algo de nostalgia la invadió, se recordaba así misma cuando nadie la quería en Azarath.

\- Ya lo conociste...? – el peli negro miro la cara seria de la chica – Y según Bruce quiere que lo lleve a casa para entrenarlo como el nuevo Robin.

-Espera que dijiste?!! – lo miraba atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar – ese niño grosero ira a casa?

-No hay opción. Pero descuida le hare saber todas y cada una de las reglas.

-Eso espero, si ese niño malcriado trata mal a Mar'i lo mandare a otra dimensión.

-Tranquila, tranquila – la abraza cariñosamente – no lo hara.

-Donde esta el engendro?

-Fue a tomar sus cosas y despues nos iremos a casa

La niña ve a su padre y corre hacia el.

– Papi porque no tengo una mamá?

-Culpa de Jason – le espeta la chica.

-Emmm... - ve a Rachel y la señala – ahí la tienes ella es tu mami.

La gotica se quedo helada no sabia que responder ante eso.

-Tu eres mi mami? - la niña la miraba con curiosidad.

-Solo si tu quieres.

-Verdad que si Mar'i? - Dick le susurro a su hija.

La peli violeta ignoro la llegada de Damian con su maleta por la grosería que le habia hecho a la niña minutos antes pero para la pequeña no paso despercibido.

-Hola niño, ahora si quieres jugar conmigo?

-Y tu quien eres? – pregunto con un extraño gesto Damian.

-Mar'i nuestra hija de Dick y mia - respondio de inmediato Rachel.

El niño la vio y luego miro a la niña

– Si claro veo el parecido.

-Te dire una cosa niñito – la peli violeta se acerca a el niño – haz sufrir a Mar'i y desearas no haberlo hecho nunca y aunque no sea su madre biológica la cuidare como si fuera mia entendiste.

-... - el chico le sostiene la mirada – Violenta... - mira a Dick – tiene potencial – toma su maleta y avanza – Nos vamos.

-Dick te lo juro que lo mandare a otra dimensión.

-No lo hagas Rae si no con quien jugare - interrumpió Mar'i.

-Tranquilos todos – Dick miro al chico - Damian por favor compórtate.

Damian se va al auto algo serio.

-Te vigilare monstruo - Rachel estaba apunto de golpearlo de no ser porque Dick la sujeto.

-Solo oigo puro blah... blah ... blah - Damian subio al auto.

\- Hola yo soy Mar'i, tu como te llamas? – lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-... - la ve y se voltea – mi nombre es Damian.

\- Quieres ser mi amigo? – se levanta y le gira el rostro.

\- ... - ve sus esmeraldas – suéltame

\- Papi – hace un puchero.

\- Si cariño? – mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Ese niño no me agrada.

\- Te lo dije Dick.

\- Damian será tu amigo – el peli negro le sonríe para que lo vea por el retrovisor.

\- Que!!? – la niña triunfal le muestra la lengua, este sola la ve y le gruñe.

\- Calmados los dos, Damian sigue así y no te aprobare para Robin

El chico solo se queda mas enfurruñado que antes.

\- Mar'i ten tu osito – Rachel le entrega la felpa.

\- Mi oso – le tenia tanto cariño a ese oso que lo abraza.

\- ... - la ve y voltea a la ventana – y pensar que tengo que perder mi tiempo aquí – susurro el chico.

Rachel uso su vinculo con Dick para comunicarse con el si que Damian se diera cuenta.

\- Estas seguro de esto? – le dice a Dick despues de escuchar lo que dijo Damian – digo el mostruo es como una patada en las bolas

\- Es por el bien de el – el peli negro vio a Rachel – necesita adaptarse y nosotros podemos ayudarle

\- Me preocupa que sea grosero con Mar'i, ella es una niña.

\- Le pondré un alto cuando sea necesario – le sonríe – tu tranquila

\- Confiare en ti – suena el móvil de la peli violeta y lo mira.

\- Todo bien?

\- Este... Si – una foto de Kory y su nueva pareja en redes sociales aparece en su bandeja de entrada – no es nada importante.

\- Esta bien cariño – Dick vuelve la vista al camino.

\- Acelera por favor necesito meditar – señala a Damian.

\- Claro, vayamos a casa.

El peli negro acelero a mas de 60 km.

\- Puedes dejar de mirarme?

\- No le hables así a Mar'i - gruño la gotica.

Damian solo los ignora.

El camino de regreso fue mucho mas corto pero no por eso menos tortuoso entre las miradas de odio que se dirigían Rachel y Damian o las constantes peleas porque Mar'i quería mostrarle su oso. Pero al llegar a casa los dos tripulantes mayores se sintieron un poco mas ligeros.

\- Bien aquí estamos - suspiro Dick al fin.

Damian estaba aun molesto por tener que vivir con alguien que no era digno de el.

\- La llevare a su habitación – Rachel baja a la niña dormida

Damian ve al molesto oso y lo toma

– hey olvidaste esto

\- Gracias – la peli violeta lo toma y se va con la niña.

\- Hey vamos Dami... - dijo Dick.

Pero el chico solo entro y se perdió de su vista

– Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé - se dijo a si mismo el peli negro.

Despues de meter las maletas y de que Rachel dejara a la niña arropada va al cuarto que compartirá con Dick para acomodar sus pertenencias hasta que una voz la perturba.

\- Te agrada la idea de ser la mamá de Mar'i?

\- Si, la verdad es una niña muy linda y en cierto modo me recuerda un poco a mi obvio sin lo feliz – sonríe algo triste – Por que?

\- Solo preguntaba - la abraza por la espalda.

\- Si aja – enarco las cejas – vamos Dick te conozco, vamos dime porque lo dices

\- No quería incomodarte, pensé que te negarías – besa el cuello de la chica mientras el aroma a lavanda penetra sus fosas nasales.

\- Negarme a que – ese proximidad le gustaba era tan intimo entre ellos – me gusta la idea de ser la madre de Mar'i...

\- Seras la mejor – le dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas posesión.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Probablemente el siguiente capitulo contenga lemmon asi que estan advertidos._**

**_Que les parece el nuevo integrante de la familia Grayson?_**

**_Lograra Damian acoplarse?_**

**_Por cierto Kory aparecera en el siguiente capitulo asi que no se lo pierdan... ;)_**


	4. Sorpresa,sorpresa

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capitulo en esta ocasión sera algo grande espero que les guste contiene lemmon de una vez aclaró. ** **La historia es originalmente mía y de mi colega Damián que sin su ayuda esta locura no seria posible y que conforme vaya avanzando se ira tornando mas dramática.** **Los personajes son de DC comics yo solo los uso por diversión sin embargo espero sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando la historia. En mas disfruten de otro capítulo más.**

\- Seras la mejor - le dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas posesión.

La chica gotica solo se gira y lo beso mientras que Dick la atrae hacia él sin romper el beso, con algo de magia la chica cierra la puerta para que nadie interrumpa este momento dejándose guiar por el chico que la carga contra la pared. Rachel enreda sus piernas a la cadera del chico mientras sus manos exploran el cuerpo de su amante quien no se quedo tan atrás y comenzó a besar al cuello la cual emitió un pequeño gemido para luego ambos sacar la ropa.

\- Estas seguro de esto? - le pregunto Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo estoy. Y tu?

\- Si lo estoy - la peli violeta abre sus ojos - Estoy tan segura de esto, tan segura como que te amo.

El peli negro la beso nuevamente esta vez fue mas apasionado casi devorándola, ella solo correspondió con la misma intensidad guiandolo a la cama, querían devorarse lentamente. El obedeció la orden de su amada y la recostó para luego comenzar a besar el palido cuello y descender lentamente.

Rachel solo se arqueo ante el contacto de los suaves labios de Dick rozando su piel suave y lento.

\- Ahhh ...

Fue todo lo que salio de la boca de ella.

\- Tu piel es tan ... exquisita - le dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba su propia marca.

\- Hmhmhm ... eres tan delicado.

La chica dio un tiron suave al cabello de Dick.

\- Delicado? - fue lo único que salio de él para bajar a los muslos de ella y besarlos.

\- S-si ... - solto otro gemido suave

\- Porque? - cambio de muslo y lo beso.

\- Me tratas como si fuera tan frágil - siente que su intimidad esta palpitante.

\- Para mi lo eres.

Cambio de dirección de los besos y se dirige a la intimidad de ella. Eso era tan nuevo para ambos, aunque estaban con parejas totalmente diferentes nunca los habían hecho vibrar de tal manera.

La intimidad de la chica pedia a gritos la atención de Dick.

\- Puedo ver - trago en seco el pelinegro - Veo que ... estas algo humeda - rozo sus dedos en la prenda de la chica.

\- Solo un poco - río nerviosa mientras Dick jugaba sobre la ropa interior - aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - se muerde el labio para ahogar otro gemido - puedo ver un camello en tus calzoncillos.

\- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa? - él la mira lascivo.

\- Tal vez tu - le devuelve la sonrisa.

Rápidamente hizo a un lado la ropa interior y comenzó a degustarla, los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar aunque eran ahogados por sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

\- Eres bueno con esa lengua - murmuro la peli violeta.

Dick solo la adentro mas en ella.

\- Ahhh ... - jalo las sabanas al momento de la intromisión

Al ver que a su amada lo estaba disfrutando la tomo por la cintura para acercarla aun mas y por ende entrara mas su lengua, las manos palidas toman el cabello negro para darle pequeños jalones por cada sensación de placer que le provoca. Dick sonríe triunfal para luego separarse de la intimidad de Rachel dejando entre ver un delgado hilo que unía su boca y lengua con la intimidad de la hechicera.

Al ver al chico ella solo lo toma del mentón y lo atrae hacia ella solo para lamerlo.

\- Tengo un buen sabor - la pelivioleta lo besa salvaje mordiéndole el labio inferior en el acto.

\- Deliciosa debería decir - dijo el pelinegro bajo su ropa interior rosando su miembro con el muslo de la hechicera por accidente

\- Oh! ... - traga en seco al sentir el miembro palpitante del chico - ¿Quieres probarme mas? - lo mira con lujuria

\- Si no es ninguna molestia ... me encantaría - adentro sus dedos en la intimidad de ella.

\- S-si ... tomame - sonó más a una peticion que una orden.

Dick solo asintió para despues rozar la entrada de ella con su miembro en repetidas ocasiones

\- Que deseas? - le pregunta solo para torturarla

\- To-todo - gruñe al sentir la virilidad de Dick rozar su entrada.

El espejo se estrello.

\- Como tu ordenes - Dick entro en ella mientras le sostenía las piernas.

\- Ahh ... - tuvo una pequeña molestia para que luego su interior se amoldara a el intruso.

\- mm ... Rachel - comenzó a moverse.

\- ... - lo mira y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él - Te amo

\- Y yo a ti Rachel - comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte

El poder de la chica se descontrolaba por cada estocada y los objetos de la habitación pagaban las consecuencias.

\- Eres increíble ...

Él la miro a los hermosos amatistas que lo cautivaron y siguió bombeando, ella solo sonreia ya que nunca se imaginó estar así tan íntimamente, esto provoco que el chico se detenga un poco para contemplarla.

\- Sucede algo? - pregunta curiosa.

\- Solo quería verte - la miro en la posición en la que estaba - lista para continuar?

Ella solo asintió. Miro una gota del sudor de Dick se deslizó desde el cuello hasta el ombligo y eso es el excito mas, salio de ella y el giro.

\- Cambiemos un poco - dijo acomodándose.

\- Bien, solo no juzgues mi tatuaje

\- Lo veo atractivo - le dijo para luego entrar nuevamente en ella.

\- F-fue hace tie-timpo ... - la chica solo se quejo al sentirlo nuevamente

\- Te queda increíble - comenzo a marcar el ritmo nuevamente para luego acercarse a besar la nuca de ella.

\- Solo es un cuervo - siente su piel erizarse por el contacto de los labios en su palida piel.

\- Aun así te queda increíble - le susurra al oído - y así como estas se aprecia mejor - la hace bajar para que deje su cintura levantada y empezar a embestir.

La lámpara se hizo añicos ante aquella declaración.

\- Me encantas.

\- Y tu a mi - siente su interior quemarse, ni en sus sueños se imagina que haría algo así.

\- Rachel falta poco - profundizo sus embestidas - ah ...

\- Vamos hazlo, termina en mi - estaba lista para recibirlo

\- Como lo desees mi hechicera - dio sus ultimas embestidas y así llenar el interior de Rachel con su semilla la cual la recibió de sorpresa.

Él salio de ella mientras aun tenia la cintura levantada, degusto la vista una vez más.

\- Espero que tu hermano no nos oyera - sonrio con complicidad Rachel.

\- Lo dudo, pero veo en tus ojos que quieres más - le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la delicada cintura.

\- Eres un tonto - sus manos recorriron los pectorales del chico

\- Me gusta tu tacto - solto un pequeño suspiro.

\- ¿Así? - bajo su mano un poco mas para hacer pequeños círculos - y esto te gusta? - rasguña levemente la espalda de este.

\- Mmm ... Rae ... - su miembro vuelve a ponerse erecto - espero te hagas responsable por esto.

\- Y si no lo hago, que me haras? - lo mira seductoramente.

\- Me tomare justicia por mi propia cuenta - la reto con la mirada.

\- No lo creo - clavo sus uñas en su espalda - eres un héroe.

\- No me crees - se sienta y la toma por la cintura

\- No - se rie por el atrevimiento de su amado - tu no serias capaz - se acomoda sobre el.

\- Enfrentame - dijo entrando en ella.

\- Ay ... - se quejo al sentirlo nuevamenete dentro - eres necio.

\- Eso te gusta de mi - la acerco a el - y lo que me encanta de ti es lo asombroso que eres en las batallas. Muéstrame como te defiendes cuerpo a cuerpo - comenzó a besar ya marcar aquel palido cuello.

\- Mmm ... - echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesta mas piel - sabes que no soy tan buena como tu - comienza su danza con movimientos circulares sobre la virilidad de Dick.

\- Y eso es lo que me encanta - sujeto a su cadera siguiendo su ritmo

\- A mi me encantas mas tu - acelera un poco subiendo y bajando.

La abraza contra el para besarla. La gotica se aferra a él mientras siente correr la semilla caliente de su compañero derramándose en su interior.

**Al dia siguiente**

Un joven niño se encuentra entrenando y al otro extremo se considera una dulce niña jugando, ambos chicos a las orillas del jardín de la casa Grayson.

\- Molestas niña - dijo un joven que hacia movimientos con su katana cortando al aire.

\- Le sirvo mas té señora Clara - ella sola se responde - esta muy bueno señorita Mar'i - nuevamente se contesto ella misma - mi mami me enseño a hacer té.

\- Niña podrías moverte, casi rompo tus tonterías.

\- No quiero - ni siquiera miro a la cara de Damián - esta es mi parte favorita del jardín

\- Yo llegue primero, así que vete - el oji verde siguio saltando.

\- Esta es mi casa, porque no te vas tu.

\- Estoy aquí por la fuerza, ahora lárgate niña !

\- Obligame - se levanta del césped

En un rápido movimiento Damian corto la taza de té por la mitad antes de que Mar'i se diera cuenta.

\- Le dire a mi madre lo que hiciste - lo miro con odio.

\- Mira como tiemblo - contesto sarcástico.

\- Agh ... - aprieta sus pequeños puños.

\- ¿Y que haras? - le dijo en tono burlon.

_**\- CALLATE !**_ \- abre sus puños y salen dos esferas verdes de energía.

\- Pero que ...!? - el oji verde estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho la niña.

\- Yo hice eso - la menor se quedo sorprendida al ver lo que hizo luego mira sus pequeñas manos.

\- Como demonios hiciste eso ?!

\- Yo ... no lo se - se va corriendo del lugar algo asustada.

\- Pero ... que? - Damian aun no creia lo que acababa de suceder.

Se levanto y fue tras de la menor, queria respuestas y las obtendria.

\- Que fueron esos gritos? - pregunto Dick al ver a su hija que entró corriendo a la casa.

\- Quien es la madre de ese engendro? - exigió saber Damian luego que ingreso.

\- Cállate es de mi hija de quien hablas - regaño Dick

\- Tu hija acaba de atacarme con energía verde !

\- ¡Que! No, no ella no puede hacer eso - Dick se dirige adentro con Rachel.

Rachel solo mira entrar a la pequeña corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- Cariño no corras te puedes caer - pero Mar'i solo la ignoro - Cariño? - la siguió a su habitación - ¿Dónde estas?

\- Vete - contesto en tono bajito

\- Mar'i - abrió el armario - ¿sucedió algo?

\- Ese niño feo me molesto ...

\- Que te hizo? - Rachel quería matarlo, que si tenia ganas de hacerlo pero se calmo - vamos, cuéntame?

\- Rompió mis juguetes.

\- Y luego que paso - se sento con ella en la alfombra.

\- Me enoje y luego salieron de mis manos bolas de color verde.

Dick llego de inmediato con ellas.

\- Ya lo supiste? - cuestiono Dick - Mar'i hija estas bien?

\- Solo uso su energía para defenderse de Damian - dijo la hechicera.

\- ¿Energía? Cielos - que haria ahora Dick - tiene sus poderes?

\- Creo que si. ¿Quieres que los bloquee? - expreso la mujer.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? Porque te lo agradecería mucho amor.

\- Que me van hacer papi - la niña los miro asustada.

\- Nada cariño, tu papi solo no quiere que te hagas daño y que le hagas daño a Damián pero no te hare nada.

\- Solo ve con mamá y confía en ella.

\- No lo hare si no quieres Mar'i - Rachel se lleno de orgullo cuando Dick dijo esas palabras.

\- ¿Me vas a pegar? - la pequeña Mar'i estaba asustada.

\- No - le respondio Rachel.

\- No quiero hacerte daño a ti - la niña estaba asustada dentro del armario - ni tampoco a mi papi

\- Y no lo haras cariño.

La peli violeta sujeto la mano de la niña y comenzo a bloquear los poderes de Mar'i al menos hasta que crezca. El pelinegro sonríe al ver como la niña confía en su compañera, unos minutos despues suelta la mano de la niña.

\- Listo hermosa ya no le haras daño a - se intrrumpio la gotica.

\- A quien no le hare daño mami.

\- A nadie cariño.

\- Esa es mi niña - sonríe el pelinegro.

\- Te quiero mucho mamá - la niña la abraza con mucha afecto.

\- Y yo a ti - dijo casi llorando la peli violeta - te quiero mucho mi pequeña princesa - besa la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Se ven tan hermosas juntas.

La gotica se ruboriza. Pero la interrupción del timbre de la casa rompe la escena.

\- Yo voy - dijo una niña alegremente.

\- Yo ire a ver mejor quedate con tu papi.

Rachel se levanto y camino rumbo a la puerta a atender el llamado

\- Tu quieres mucho a mi mamá? - Mar'i le presiona la cara a su padre con ambas manos.

\- La amo, me hace feliz.

Rachel entra de nuevo con un sobre en las manos pero al ver que Mar'i está en los brazos de Dick lo abre.

\- ¿Es para ti?

\- No, dice que es para ti. ¿Quieres que lo lea?

\- Lo crees conveniente?

\- Yo - lee las primeras líneas - no tengo problema

_Solicitud de divorcio_

_Por medio de este citatorio se le notifica que la señorita: Kory Anders solicita el divorcio de manera inmediata así mismo hace entrega de la custodia completa a su padre Richard John Dick Grayson por lo tanto se le convoca a una reunión para disolver la asociación conyugal el dia 15 de abril a las 10 hrs en la alcaldía de la ciudad._

\- Eso es mañana ... - Dick estaba un tanto sorprendido - Bien ire y llevare a Damián para que no les cause problemas.

\- Si esta bien no quiero dejarle a la niña, él la haría llorar.

\- Preparare todo - mira a la niña - Papá arreglara unas cosas y tu podras pasar todo el dia con mamá.

\- Iremos de compras - era la primera vez que Rachel no seria obligada a hacerlo sino que iria por gusto - ¿Te gusta la idea?

\- Me compraras muchos juguetes

\- Sí, todos los que tu quieras.

\- Ten amor - el pelinegro le entrega una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera.

\- ¿Esto para que lo quiero?

\- Para que hagan sus compras.

\- Sabes que yo tengo dinero - ella lo mira - no necesito esta tarjeta.

\- Lo se, pero quiero consentirte a ti también.

\- La tomare pero quiero que sepas que yo no busco tu dinero.

\- Lo se, no eres interesada - él roza la mejilla de Rachel - te conozco.

\- Te amo.

Ambos se besan frente a la niña.

\- ¡Qué asco!

\- También hay besos para ti - la peli violeta se rie y le besa la mejilla a Mar'i.

\- Ire a hablar con Damian sobre lo que paso - comento Dick.

Ambas chicas lo miran

\- Escuche que te molesto Damian, es verdad hija?

\- Si, ese niño es malo conmigo papá

\- No te preocupes hablare con el, te prometo que no te molestara más.

\- Es lo mejor Dick, si Damián quiere vivir bajo el mismo techo tendrá que aprender a convivir con Mar'i

\- Es verdad ... mañana aprovechare y hablare con el por mientras ire a alistar la documentacion - salio de la habitación yendo a su estudio.

\- Hermosa quieres que juguemos aquí en tu habitación

\- Si, vamos a tomar el té.

\- Tengo todo listo - le muestra el folder manila

El teléfono de Rachel sono indicándole que tenia una notificación de Facebook, el pelinegro la notificación con el teléfono en mano.

\- Sabes con quien se fue Kory?

\- No, ella simplemente se fue sin decirme mas. Solo que todo acabo.

_**Continuara ...**_

El siguiente capitulo contendra una pelea asi que estan anunciados. Por cierto Kory se pondra verde del coraje cuando vea a Rachel ya su hija ... nos leemos la proxima el capitulo 5 ya casi esta terminado asi que lo subire pronto.


End file.
